Promesas en silencio
by ElisaAckles
Summary: —Es… es nuestra luna de miel, Ranma, ¿e-en serio quieres irte?—. Incluso ella se asustó un poco con las palabras que salieron de su boca, sin embargo, decidió que si no se atrevía ella a tomar el primer paso, él quizás jamás lo haría.


**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro**

**O-O-O-O**

**Promesas en silencio**

**O-O-O**

Ranma miró por largos segundos a su prometida y, ahora esposa, antes de que esta pudiera sentir la presión de los ojos azul grisáceo que la observaban. En cuanto ella alzó la vista, al otro lado de la mesa, el muchacho de cabellos negros bajó un poco la cabeza hacia su comida y parte de su melena cubrió su indiscreta mirada.

Ella no lo sabía, pero ahora era su turno de continuar ese curioso juego de miradas que ambos iniciaban cada vez que se encontraban frente a frente.

—Sigo pensando que es de las mejores comidas que he probado en toda mi vida—. Confesó Ranma. Cuando no estaba pasando unos minutos contemplando la belleza de ella, sus manos se perdían en velocidad para llevarse parte de esa deliciosa comida a la boca.

Era la tercera semana que había pasado desde que estaban en ese lujoso hotel que Nabiki les costeara, claro, con una mínima parte de todas sus innumerables tretas para sacarles la mayor cantidad de dinero posible.

El hotel se hallaba en la costa, casi en la otra punta de Nerima, siendo un inmueble totalmente azul turquesa, bañado con la alegre luz de un caluroso verano. La habitación de ellos se encontraba en la segunda planta; una amplia habitación con balcón incluido, un cuarto de igual tamaño dedicado solamente para la sala y el centro de entretenimiento con el que contaba. Y era ahí, en el balcón, donde se encontraban sentados frente a frente en una mesa blanca con la base principal hecha de elegante y fino cristal.

—Ranma… estaba pensando —suspiró ella. Sus ojos vertían melancolía a través de ellos—. Tal vez, hoy en la noche, llame a Kasumi y le diga que estamos pensando en volver. ¿Te parece si le digo que mañana estaremos de regreso en el Dojo?

—¿Vo-volver al Dojo? —Tartamudeó él. No estaba de acuerdo. Habían sido esas semanas las más tranquilas de toda su condenada vida, ¿por qué querría volver? No. No quería. Sus labios se tensaron un poco, pero ahogó su verdadera respuesta—. Si tú quieres—. Añadió, tratando de sepultar las emociones encontradas tras un velo indescifrable de mutismo.

"¿Si tu quieres?" Akane no disimuló el coraje que sintió al escuchar esa frase: "Si tu quieres"… "Tú" "¡¿Por qué demonios dejaba la carga de la pregunta en sus hombros?" Le miró fieramente y deseó gritarle lo cobarde que era, golpearlo y salir de allí, pero respiró hondo y ladeó la mirada por unos segundos. El ya no era un niño para responderle con insultos, ni ella era más una niña para responderle con golpes a la menor provocación.

—Es… es nuestra luna de miel, Ranma, ¿e-en serio quieres irte?—. Incluso ella se asustó un poco con las palabras que salieron de su boca, sin embargo, decidió que si no se atrevía ella a tomar el primer paso, él quizás jamás lo haría.

—Yo no dije que quiera irme —Rezongó molesto, dio por terminada su comida y, a pesar de que sólo iba a la mitad, empujó los platos al centro transparente de la mesa—. Eres tú quien preguntó… y yo no voy a obligarte a nada que tú no quieras, eso ya lo deberías de tener muy claro.

—Eres un cobarde, es lo único que me queda bien claro—. Bufó ella, moviendo sus platos junto a la pila de los trastos de Ranma.

—Cuida tus palabras, Akane —. El hijo de los Saotome se levantó de su asiento y puso sus puños apretados sobre la mesa, mostrando lo irritante que le había resultado el comentario—. No vuelvas a llamarme así. No fuiste tú quien salió volando a través del techo en nuestra noche de bodas por tratar de acercarse a una marimacho como tú.

—Estaba asustada, ¡por dios! —Ella también se alzó, igual que su ex prometido, los pliegues de su pijama amarilla volaron con las suaves corrientes de aire, que al igual, mecían a las cortinas impolutas y blancas del lugar—. Los dos lo estábamos. Así que no pretendas dejarme toda la culpa por echarlo a perder.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de proseguir con la discusión. Tal vez porque ambos tenían la culpa y lo sabían, aunque aún faltaba mucho para que pudieran reconocer su parte del error frente al otro.

—Voy… voy a ir a entrenar a la parte desolada de la playa, por si quieres venir a practicar —Ranma se puso de pie, añadió a su inseparable pantalón oscuro su clásica camisa china que descansaba sobre su silla, y dio por terminada la discusión—. Estaré allí todo el día.

—Que te aproveche—. Akane giró la cabeza y en silencio dejó que se fuera. "Si quieres venir" Estaba claro que por cuenta de ese idiota jamás iban a llegar a ningún lado. Aquello terminó por ensombrecer su mirada por completo. Era tan obvio que él no se atrevía a dar por terminada su relación y esperaba, desesperado, que fuera ella quien pusiera el punto final. "¡Cobarde!"

Escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la habitación y por fin dejó caer su careta de indignación y autosuficiencia; cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y recargó su cabeza en ellos.

"¿Qué había hecho mal?"

o-o-o

o-o

—¿Tía Nodoka?—. Unas horas más tarde y muchas de ellas en meditación, por fin lo había decidido; volverían a casa.

—Akane, qué bueno que nos llamas, ¿cómo está todo por allá? ¿están disfrutando su luna de miel?—. Se escuchó la cálida y enérgica voz de la madre de Ranma.

—Etto… sobre eso quería hablar —Murmuró la menor—. Est-estamos pensando en volver mucho antes de lo previsto.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Se asustó la mujer mayor—. ¿Te pasa algo a ti o a mi hijo?

—N-no, no, descuide—. Se excusó Akane, escuchando que había angustiado a la mamá de Ranma sin decirle nada todavía.

—¿Entonces? —Clamó ella—. ¿Ranma te ha tratado mal? ¿No se ha portado caballeroso contigo? Si es así, dímelo y yo lo pondré en su lugar.

"Ese es parte del problema. Ha sido demasiado caballeroso" Pensó para si, pero no podía ser tan directa con su tía.

—No, tía, él se ha portado muy bien… es sólo qu-que… tal vez no coincidimos tanto como creíamos.

—Ranma no ha buscado acercarse a ti, ¿cierto? —Akane agradeció que estuviera del otro lado de la línea telefónica y que gracias a eso no fuera capaz de apreciar el intenso sonrojo que se adueñó de sus mejillas —mi hijo te ama—; justificó la voz, al notar que la chica no emitía palabra alguna—. Siento que algo tuvo que haber pasado para que mi hijo no buscara acercarse más a ti, pero no dudes que Ranma ha sido el más feliz con esta boda, cariño.

—¿Ud-usted cree?—. Inquirió dudosa. Eso sí, esbozando una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Por supuesto —Continuó Nodoka—. Él mismo, a su torpe manera, vino a pedirme algunos consejos para sorprenderte. Se veía tan tímido, pero decidido. ¡Oh, Akane, nunca lo había visto siendo tan varonil!

Aquello volvió a exaltar a la muchacha, quien a punto estuvo de colgar el teléfono, como quien cambia de canal para no tener que ver alguna escena bochornosa y subida de tono.

—Y-yo… no sabía—. Musitó.

—¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él seriamente, antes de tomar una decisión tan importante como esta?

—Lo intentaré—. Dijo Akane, visiblemente emocionada con aquella ola avasalladora del ánimo de su tía.

—¿Sólo vas a intentarlo?

—L-lo haré, se lo prometo—. Cambió sus palabras sin mucha dificultad; ella también quería confiar en que podía arreglar esto con Ranma.

—Akane…

—Sí.

—Hija, hagas lo que hagas, no escuches lo que te diga, sólo guíate por lo que sus ojos te expresen, ¿de acuerdo? Él te ama más que a si mismo—. Luego de decir aquello, colgó el teléfono.

La chica de cabellos azulados se quedó pensando unos segundos más, antes de también colgar su aparato auricular.

o-o-o

o-o

"Ambos lo echamos a perder" se dijo. No podía darle todo el crédito a su prometido.

Aprovechando la soledad del departamento, se había metido con todo y ropa a la bañera que tenía la habitación del hotel, justo a un lado de la regadera. El termómetro marcaba casi cuarenta y cinco grados centígrados, así que no tenía que preocuparse por pescar un resfriado.

¿En qué pensaba? En los comentarios de su tía, en las palabras amargas de Ranma y, principalmente, en la situación que los había hecho caer en este episodio tan espinoso en su débil y frágil momento de felicidad.

Sucedió exactamente dos semanas y seis días atrás, cuando dejaron Nerima para no tener que soportar el embate furibundo de un trío de locas que se autoproclamaban las prometidas de su esposo.

La idea de casarse provenía de los patriarcas de la familia Tendo y Saotome, más ninguno de los dos había objetado la petición de los viejos. Ella creyó que Ranma por fin había cedido a la petición de sus padres y ella supuso que él también creyó que se dio por vencida. Así parecía, sin embargo, cuan equivocados estaban los dos.

Arribaron a ese lugar sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Llegaron sin ningún beso previo durante los cinco años que tenían de conocerse, sin saber siquiera lo que era rozar la mano de la otra persona; mucho menos, conocer la calidez de sus abrazos.

Estuvieron sentados un par de horas, cada uno en un sillón contrario de los que estaban ahí en la sala, blancos e impolutos. Luego, como si se tratase de dos borreguitos guiados en un rebaño, se habían dirigido a la habitación; uno detrás del otro.

Ella no había usado ni el vestido tradicional japonés ni el moderno occidental, sino un discreto vestido veraniego en color hueso, con mucho volado en la parte de la falda y un sencillo drapeado en la parte del busto.

Él, vestido con un pantalón azul marino y una camisa negra de botones dorados. La ropa en ese momento era lo de menos, lo importante era que ambos habían, por fin, firmado el bendito documento que los proclamaba marido y mujer ante todas las leyes.

Una copa de vino después, y luego de una parca charla de monosílabos, ambos se habían decidido a seguir con lo que el acuerdo matrimonial significaba. Por primera vez en su vida, Akane supo que no podía enviarlo a dormir al sofá; Ranma sabía que debía mantener su bocaza cerrada y era por ello que tampoco había hecho ninguna insinuación sobre su cuerpo. A su torpe manera, aquello estaba funcionando.

Luego vino el nudo del problema, "literalmente" cuando el chico de ojos azules casi se ahorca con un gigantesco moño que Nodoka había sobrepuesto sobre el cuello de la camisa de su hijo. La joven se había acercado para ayudarle, pero este no había reaccionado de la mejor manera; se hizo hacia atrás, fuera del alcance de las manos femeninas.

—Y-yo… yo puedo solo —Musitó apenas—. Gra-gracias.

Eso, de alguna manera, había cohibido a Akane. La sacó de esa burbuja de confianza en la que había entrado con el alcohol y la "cordialidad" de su esposo. Ahora se sentía expuesta ante Ranma. Por ello, cuando no pudo alcanzar el cierre de su vestido y él puso sus manos sobre ella, una en la piel de su espalda y la otra en el zíper de su prenda, sus defensas se activaron y lo golpeó tan fuerte que el pelinegro atravesó todos los pisos superiores que conformaban el edificio, yendo a caer directo al mar.

Fue lo más expuestos que estuvieron el uno del otro, y lo más cerca que estuvieron de hacer el amor.

o-o-o

o-o

—¡Ya estoy en casa, Akane!—. Ranma llegó al departamento cerca del anochecer, y ni siquiera se inmutó al observar que su esposa no salió a recibirlo

"¿Ya estaría empacando para volver a casa?" Qué más daba. Aquello sólo venía a reafirmarle que su chica ya había despertado del estúpido letargo en el que había caído para aceptar casarse con un maldito fenómeno como él. Eso es justo lo que estaba pasando.

Pensó en ir a empacar sus cosas, no obstante, percibió el no grato aroma que despedía, luego de pasarse más de ocho horas del día practicando en la playa.

—Ranma, ya lo decidí y no quiero irme—. Akane salió de repente del dormitorio y, como quien "buenas noches" dice, aquella fue la primera frase que salió de sus labios.

El muchacho de cabellos negros se quedó parado como un estúpido. Primero, porque lo que Akane le dijo lo paró en seco y, en segundo, porque ella se había puesto el mismo vestido con el que llegaran al hotel, con aquella ropa con la que se unieran en matrimonio.

—¿Qu-qué dices?—. Preguntó, pensando todavía que lo que escuchara antes fuera producto de su subconsciente.

—¡No oyes o qué, idiota. Te estoy diciendo que te quiero y no deseo que nos vayamos de aquí!-. Se exaltó, acercándose a medida que el atribulado muchacho se iba haciendo más pequeño. Llegando a un punto en el que el retrocedió tanto que sólo la pared detuvo su graciosa huida.

—¡¿Se puede saber a quién le dijiste idiota, boba?!—. Obviamente, lo único que el artemarcialista captó, fue la "cruel" ofensa de su esposa, pasando de largo por su velada declaración.

—A ti, tonto —Enfatizó ella—. Estoy tratando de decirte qu…

—Sabes qué, he estado tratando de controlar un poco lo que te digo, así que lo mínimo que podrías hacer en agradecimiento es comportarte como la jovencita decente que se supone que eres.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy una salvaje?—. Dedujo molesta.

—Sólo reafirmo lo obvio.

—Pues por mí puedes irte al demonio, Ranma. Tú y tus buenas intenciones—. Farfulló ella, ya fuera de sus cabales.

—Eso haré, no lo dudes.

Ambos lanzaron un fuerte suspiro; ella, derrotada; él, molesto. Ranma entró al cuarto de baño, mientras que Akane se dejó caer en el sillón más grande de la estancia.

"¿En qué momento todo su esfuerzo se había distorsionado de esa manera tan grotesca?"

o-o-o

o-o

Ranma se introdujo silenciosamente al cuarto de aseo y cerró la puerta con fuerza, como si aquello hiciera un esfuerzo extra por resguardarlo del resto del mundo; no deseaba que nadie lo molestara. Así anunciaran el fin del mundo, bolas de fuego comenzaran a caer sobre el techo o la tierra se abriera para tragarse todos los edificios de los hoteles aledaños.

Maldijo su suerte por centésima vez. Se suponía que había salido para refrescar su mente e idear algo para mejorar su relación con Akane. Añoraba que su vida de casados fuera especial y no ese remedo de discusiones sin sentido que ambos detonaban a cada momento que estaban juntos.

El artemarcialista se quitó los harapos sucios, arrojándolos en el cesto de ropa, y así, desnudo, avanzó hasta donde se encontraba la regadera en el baño.

Hacia un calor de los mil demonios y, tal como ya había tenido oportunidad de comprobar antes, abrió la llave que de inmediato cubrió su cuerpo con agua fría. La transformación no tardó ni un segundo y, en un santiamén, la persona que se bañaba era una bella jovencita de cabellos color fuego.

—¿Ranma?—. Se escuchó una voz desde la puerta. Era Akane, sin duda.

—¿Qué quieres?—. Habló molesto, con su aguda voz femenina—. Me estoy bañando.

—Necesito decirte algo muy importante. Abre, por favor—. Pidió Akane.

—Espera a que termine de bañarme —Vociferó el otro—. No insistas.

Ranma, necesito decirte algo—. La joven de cabellos cortos giró la perilla de la puerta y, para su buena suerte, su esposo no le había puesto seguro.

—S-se puede sa-saber qu-qué es lo que quieres, marimacho—. Balbuceó él, apenas verla entrar al reducido espacio del baño.

No debía medir más de dos metros y medio al cuadrado, estaba tapizado con azulejos verdes y sólo estaban separadas la regadera y la tina por una puerta corrediza, del angosto espacio para secarse y donde se encontraba el cesto de la ropa sucia. Ranma había dejado abierta la puerta de vidrio transparente, por lo que Akane pudo verlo directamente en cuanto entró.

—Yo… verás… sé que me he tardado, pero quería pedirte disculpas por mandarte a volar el otro día—. Le dijo, no sin antes sonrojarse en el proceso.

—N-no es nada —Contestó el dueño de los ojos azules—. Te mentiría si dijera que no estoy acostumbrado.

—¡Estoy tratando de decirte que lo siento! ¿está bien? —Alzó la voz la muchacha, harta de lo fácil que era para el joven sacarla de sus casillas. Debía ponerle un pedazo de cinta en la boca si es que deseaba que esto terminara bien.

—Esta bien —Suspiró Ranma, olvidándose completamente que estaba tal y como lo trajeron al mundo, incluso, se cruzó de brazos—. Yo tampoco me porté muy bien que digamos.

—Ranma… yo aún no quiero volver a la locura que es nuestra vida en Nerima.

—Bu-bueno, yo no tengo problemas con quedarnos un par de días más aquí.

—Es que no me estás entendiendo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No busques entenderme, de acuerdo—. Sonrió ella, acercándose lentamente a la asustada pelirroja que tenía frente a si.

—¿Qu-qué crees que estás haciendo?—. Tembló la más pequeña de las mujeres.

—Estoy tratando de disculparme —Orquestó en forma de murmuraciones. Atravesó la parte seca del baño y dudó por unos momentos al saber que estaba a punto de atravesar la división de la puerta corrediza—. Y esperaría que tú también lo hicieras.

—¿Y-yo… yo? —El chico de la trenza retrocedió ante los avances de su esposa, y sólo se detuvo cuando el frío azulejo verdoso le impidió seguir retrocediendo—. Y-yo no tengo nada qu…qué disculparme, ni disculparte.

—Ranma, siento mucho haberte golpeado el otro día—. Susurró Akane. No le importó que su vestido se estuviera empapando con el agua fría de la regadera, avanzó hasta pegarse al cuerpo de su esposo y lo atrajo en un cálido abrazo, que contrastaba con la temperatura del agua.

—Ak-Akane—. Resopló la pelirroja, tensándose ante el crudo contacto de su antigua prometida y ahora esposa.

—¿Te parece si lo intentamos una vez más?—. En cualquier otro momento, habría salido corriendo de ofrecerse de esa manera tan descarada a un hombre, pero ese chico era su esposo, y si su tía Nodoka no se equivocaba, el debía amarla y querer aquello tanto como ella. Se arriesgaría y daría el primer paso.

—De que me hab…

La muchacha se impacientó ante las dudas de su pareja y decidió que la mejor manera de acallarlo era adueñándose de sus labios; eso hizo. Se pescó de los húmedos labios de Ranma, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que estuviera transformado en una tímida jovencita.

Sus manos fueron rodeando lentamente la espalda de Ranma, pero no para acariciarle, sino para palpar las llaves que controlaban el agua fría y caliente, y así, jugando con ambas manijas, estuvo mediando la temperatura hasta que el cuerpo de Ranma comenzó a cambiar al de un muchacho.

El pecho de Ranma se compactó en su cuerpo musculoso de varón y fue recobrando su estatura normal. Para alegría de Akane, él fue bajando la cabeza en la medida en la que crecía, y así no tener que dar por finalizado el beso.

El tiempo de separarse llegó, pero su mano se posó en la cabellera azulada de ella para no permitirle separarse demasiado de él, cuando por la falta de experiencia para sostener el aire, les hizo tener que darse ese pequeño respiro.

Ese beso subió el ego de Ranma hasta las nubes, y pensó en decirle tantas cosas: que lo perdonara por ser tan idiota, que él no tenía nada qué disculparle a ella… que la amaba también, sin embargo, Akane puso un par de dedos en sus labios y le impidió decir palabra alguna; ella tampoco dijo nada, simplemente, lo volvió a besar.

Un beso más lento, pero más profundo. Ranma se encontró ciñendo las caderas de Akane, y esta aprovechó que ya tenía las manos atrás para posar sus manos en los anchos hombros masculinos.

—Ak-Akane… ¿no crees que de-deberíamos esperar un poco? —Ranma estaba agitado y, a su vez, cínicamente no dejaba de depositar ni de recibir los besos de los labios carnosos de su prometida—. Qu-quiero decir… tú… tú y yo.

—Ranma… Creo… creo que ya esperamos demasiado—. Murmuró ella.

Él no se resistió por mucho tiempo más. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el desconocido rito en el que su pareja lo estaba llevando.

Las ropas empapadas fueron desapareciendo al compás de una melodía lenta y que combinaba con la armonía de sus cuerpos danzando en la desnudez de un encuentro por primera vez.

Las manos masculinas fueron encontrando el valor para alzar el menudo cuerpo de Akane y rodearse las caderas con sus piernas mientras un nuevo compás, más intenso que el anterior, comenzaba.

Ranma la sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos y fue girándose hasta ser ella quien quedara recargada en los azulejos, con el fin de sostenerla con mayor seguridad. Ranma buscó la forma de engrandecer el sonrojo de su esposa, llenándola de pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello, bajando por la redondez de sus pechos y, finalmente, esa pasión fue recompensada cuando escuchó por primera vez un débil gemido de los labios de su diosa.

Akane no tenía ninguna idea de cómo proseguir, pero el pelinegro se mostraba complacido cada vez que ella acariciaba su espalda mojada y hundía sus dedos en su piel, hasta el punto de dejarle un sendero rojizo por cada lugar que surcaba.

La excitación de Ranma ya era algo inocultable, aunque para esos momentos, él ya había perdido totalmente la vergüenza de verse desnudo, junto al también desnudo cuerpo de su esposa. Sus manos se fueron perdiendo entre las cuervas de la muchacha y, con todo el cuidado del que pudo ser consciente, tomó aquella parte de su virilidad y fue palpando aquella delicada zona que hizo pegar un respingo en Akane, apenas fue rozada levemente.

—Es-está bien si…—. Murmuró él, mirándola penetrantemente con sus ojos azules, clamando por una respuesta afirmativa.

—Pu-puedes hacerlo—. Suspiró ella, lanzando una bocanada de aire para soltar el nerviosismo que la embriagaba.

Akane se sostuvo del cuello del muchacho mientras el iniciaba la más íntima unión de sus cuerpos.

Lágrimas saladas que se confundieron con el agua de la regadera cayeron sobre el pecho desnudo de Ranma, y que fueron dulcemente apaciguadas con tiernos mimos en la nariz y en la comisura de los labios, mientras esperaban el momento en el que la anatomía de su mujer se iba amoldando a las formas de su cuerpo.

Ese momento tan preciado llegó y el chico de cabellera negra continuó con un suave vaivén que fue arrancándoles suspiros cada vez más intensos. Akane sintió un calambre en la base de su columna vertebral, su espalda se arqueó y se incendió por dentro, mientras que su vista se volvió negra por unos instantes. Los dedos de sus manos y pies se crisparon llenos de tensión, y aunque no logró alcanzar el punto culmen de aquel acto, el compás de su respiración terminó tan afectado que su pecho y sus hombros bajaban en movimientos descompasados.

La temperatura en el cuerpo de Ranma también fue en aumento. Su centro se volvió un cúmulo de lava y cada embestida le fue arrebatando un grado de cordura, hasta que terminó por formarse un vendaval en su interior que terminó por resquebrajar su represa y estallar por completo.

Una de sus manos débilmente se sostuvo de Akane para no perder el equilibrio, y con mucha dificultad se las ingenió para no soltar las piernas que le rodeaban, para darle estabilidad a Akane.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados en silencio, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo tibiamente sobre ellos. Ambos recargados en el hombro del otro. Ambos sin emitir palabra alguna, por miedo a decir algo que echara a perder el momento. Porque sabían que después de aquel instante de felicidad, vendrían las explicaciones y, todavía, ninguno estaba completamente listo.

Pero se amaban, habían podido demostrárselo y eso era todo lo que importaba, lo demás era lo de menos.

**Notas**

Fic terriblemente influenciado por: "Fuiste tú" de Ricardo Arjona, "Corre" de Jesse & Joy y "Te odio" de Sofi Mayen.

Iba a añadir este capítulo como parte de otro de los fics que estoy escribiendo, pero me di cuenta de que el tinte no va con lo que quiero para esa historia, y aprovechando que ayer fue el concurso de lemon, lo he publicado como un oneshot. XD

Nos leemos luego, muchas gracias por leer. n_~


End file.
